Deseos de Año Nuevo
by ShopieB
Summary: OS... participa en el reto año nuevo del Scorlyfest del grupo Lily & Scorpius:love like ours never dies. Como Lily y Scorpius terminaron confesando su amor, en deseos de año nuevo.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecer, son propiedad de la señora J.K Rowiling, yo solo estoy jugando un rato con ellos.**

**Nota: Este one-shot pertenece al reto año nuevo del Scorlyfest del grupo Lily & Scorpius:love like ours never dies.**

* * *

**Deseos de año nuevo**

— ¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí? Sabes que está prohibido estar por fuera de la sala común, después del toque de queda…

— Dos cosas Malfoy — dijo la pelirroja mostrando sus dedos índice y corazón pero sin mirarlo — una, no te importa que haga; y dos te podría estar haciendo la misma pregunta yo a ti ¿no?

— Para tu información Lilian, no, te recuerdo, porque es obvio que ya lo sabes, pero como es costumbre en ti, decides olvidarlo cuando quieres — el joven rubio hizo un dramático suspiro y continuo hablando sin dejar de mirarla —; Soy Premio Anual y por lo tanto debo revisar que el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts _acaten_ las _normas _del colegio.

— ¿Y siendo el castillo tan grande, tenías que venir a esta parte exacta del castillo? Justo donde yo me encuentro, suena increíble la verdad.

— ¿Qué es tan increíble? — dijo con diversión.

— Pues no sé. ¿Por qué siempre que decido no estar en mi cuarto, tú siempre apareces?

El sonrió con malicia

— ¿Conoces todos los trucos de tus hermanos?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ya sabes, cosas como ¿Qué hacia tu hermano James para que nunca lo pillaran en alguna de sus travesuras cuando estaba todavía en el colegio?

— ¿A qué quieres llegar Malfoy?

— Solo contesta…

— No y tú lo sabes. — dijo con malgenio la pelirroja

— Sabias que me encanta cuando reconoces que yo se cosas que tu no…

— Eres un idiota Malfoy

— Yo que tu cuidaría el lenguaje, recuerda que yo puedo decir que estuviste fuera de tu sala común mucho después del toque de queda y la perfecta hija de Harry Potter… mmmm…. Seria genial lograr que te castigaran… — dijo sonriendo, como si el pensamiento de verdad fuese de lo más agradable.

— Como sea, te odio, y más cuando hablas de algo y al final cambias el tema. Estábamos hablando de los trucos de James.

— No Lilian, te estaba preguntando si sabias, pero en vista que no sabes, tocara dejar así…

— No me vas a dejar así Malfoy, no puedes picarme, para después dejarme con la duda.

— Ya se acercan las fiestas, este año las pasare en tu casa, será genial ¿no?

— Eres un idiota. Dime, o por lo menos ¿cómo es que tú sabes, y yo no?

— Cosas de la vida Lilian… ¿Dónde iba? Ahhh si ya lo recuerdo. ¿Ves? No soy el único que se desvía del tema, tú ocasionaste que olvidara de lo que estábamos hablando, pero en lo que iba, te decía que este año pasare las fiestas en tu casa, te lo podre decir o no… — hizo una pausa, y sonrió con picardía aunque ella no lo estaba viendo— o sabes qué, puedes desearlo para navidad… Mmmm mejor no, el viejo barrigón de Santa no lo debe de saber… mejor pide un deseo de año nuevo

— Eres un…

— Lenguaje Lilian, por el momento tengo sueño y me iré a dormir… no hare que te regañen hoy… — dio media vuelta y se alejó — Ah por cierto Lilian te veré mañana en tu casa…

— Odio con toda mi alma a Scorpius Malfoy — gruño Lily Potter por décima vez a sus amigas, desde que se subieron al expreso de Hogwarts; que las llevaba de regreso a sus casas para pasar las fiestas de fin de año.

Antes de preguntar la razón del odio de la pelirroja hija menor del matrimonio Potter Weasley, hacia el rubio Slytherin compañero de casa del uno de los hermanos mayores de ella, se miraron divertidas y sorteando con la mirada quien haría la pregunta.

— y el día de hoy… ¿Por qué estas odiando a Scorpius? — pregunto Rose que entraba al vagón en ese mismo instante ahorrando a las amigas de Lily la mirada asesina que le dedico está a su prima.

— ¿El día de hoy Rose? Lo haces sonar como si yo buscara escusas todos los días para odiarle — respondió Lily indignada por lo que había dicho su prima.

— ¿Y es que eso no es lo que haces todo el tiempo? — respondió Rose ignorando la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando su prima.

— ¡Claro que no! — respondió rápidamente la pelirroja Potter.

— Hay Lily como sea, niégatelo tú, pero ambas sabemos que es cierto — contesto la pelirroja Weasley y siguió hablando cuando vio que su prima le iba a contestar —, nunca he visto que Scorpius te haya dado razones para que te comportes como una completa perra con él, y a pesar de todo él…

— Él nada Rose — dijo interrumpiendo Albus y dedicándole una extraña mirada a su prima, que no pasó desapercibida para Lily—, Porque no dejas de molestar a Lily, Scor me mando a buscarte — dijo aquello bufando y hablando entre dientes algo que nadie en el vagón pudo entender — dice que te estas demorando mucho, y sin ti no puede empezar la reunión con los prefectos, que vienen en el tren.

— Es un exagerado, le pasa cuando no duerme bien — dijo Rose mirando a Lily al final de la oración — en todo caso, vámonos.

Al decir aquello le dirigió una última mirada a su prima, y se fue, olvidando completamente la razón de aquella visita al vagón que en ese momento ocupaba dos de sus primas y las amigas de estas.

Albus detecto que la información que Rose le iba a dar a su hermana no la había alcanzado a dar, pero al ver la cara de vinagre de su hermana, decidió que él le diría a su padre, cuando llegara a la plataforma 9 y ¾.

— Te veo en la plataforma Lily — dijo y ella asintió con la cabeza — Nos vemos chicas — dijo despidiéndose de las demás y volviendo al vagón con sus amigos.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? — dijo Anna Dankworth compañera de cuarto de Lily, hablando por todas las presentes en aquel vagón.

— Cosas de Rose.

— Por favor Lily, no estamos en tu contra, pero tienes que darle un poco de razón a tu prima — volvió hablar Anna, que al parecer era la designada para hablar en esa ocasión a pesar del mal humor de su amiga.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! La única razón por la que Rose dijo aquello, es porque es como mi tía Hermione que aprecia demasiado la amistad, incluso por encima de su familia — dijo Lily recordando lo que alguna vez escucho que Albus le decía a Scorpius acerca de su tía — Larga historia, y más larga aun la razón de cómo me la sé — añadió al ver la cara de interrogación de sus amigas — a lo que iba, por esa razón, Rose siempre va a defender a Scorpius, al igual que Albus.

— Pero algo de razón debe de tener, pues digo yo, alguna base, bastante firme debe de tener para defender a Scorpius.

— Awww, no sabía que tenías tanta familiaridad con Malfoy para llamarlo por su nombre.

— Y yo todavía no entiendo por qué si tú eres tan linda con todo el mundo, te comportas como una completa perra cuando se te menciona a Scorpius Malfoy — soltó sin pensar Dalila otra de la mejores amigas de Lily, ganándose la mirada divertida entre Molly y Anna y más al ver que Lily abría sus ojos al máximo.

— Allie, estas de mi lado o estas con… — Empezó Lily todavía sin creerse lo que su amiga le había dicho, pero fue interrumpida, antes de que dijera algo más.

— Lily, eres mi amiga, con tu prima nunca me he llevado muy bien que digamos, con todo el respeto, el tuyo — dijo Anna mirando a Lily— y el tuyo Molly — Desviando la vista hacia la nombrada—, pero seamos sinceras Rose, es bastante presumida…

— Igual que Malfoy — respondió Lily

— Ehhh Lily… No, Rose es casi tan presumida como Lucy, siendo mi hermana un poco más, tío George dice que se parece a mi papá, pero igual, ella es presumida de una forma muy diferente a como es Scorpius Malfoy…

— ¿Me recuerdan por qué estamos hablando de él? — dijo Lily aún más enfurruñada que antes, al ver que sus amigas se iban a poner del lado de Scorpius.

Molly, Anna y Dalila se miraron sin saber que decir con exactitud…

— ¿Quieren algo del carrito, niñas?

Fue la interrupción perfecta, después de aquello nadie volvió a tocar el tema de por qué Lily se había despertado esa mañana enojada con Scorpius Malfoy.

— ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en bajar cariño? — dijo Ginny Potter cuando su hija por fin bajo del Expreso.

— No fue para tanto mamá, solo fueron unos cuantos minutos — dijo y al ver que su mamá todavía esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta — Me demore porque Allie me pregunto algo — fue la sencilla respuesta de Lily y al ver que su mamá quería saber más, la interrumpió — Son cosas privadas mamá, tú también debías de tener secretos con mi abuela cuando tenías mi edad.

Ginny la miro entrecerrando los ojos, para después negar con la cabeza, y suspirar.

— ¡Merlín! Harry tiene razón, te pareces demasiado a mí.

Lily sonrió antes aquella respuesta de su mamá

— Esta bien señorita, vámonos a casa, tu papá quiere ver a su princesa.

— Ehhh… mamá ¿Y Albus? — dijo omitiendo olímpicamente que con Albus iba Scorpius.

— No viene a casa con nosotros.

— ¿Está con Rose?

— No. Rose quiere mucho a su papá y no le provocaría un infarto. — dijo y Lily la miro sin entender. — Rose y Hugo ya se fueron, ellos no demoraron en salir tanto como tú.

— ¿Entonces donde esta? ¿En el coche?

— No, Lils, se fue con Scorpius, al parecer la salud de Narcissa no está muy bien, y ambos se fueron con Draco.

— ¿Qué tiene la abuela de Scorpius? — dijo Lily preocupada por la abuela del chico rubio, sin darse cuenta que lo había llamado por su nombre. Algo que definitivamente no pasó desapercibido para su madre quien sonrió débilmente sin que Lily se diera cuenta.

— Draco, dijo que no es nada grave, pero el sanador le dijo que tiene que guardar bastante reposo. Pero como Scorpius iba a pasar las fiestas con nosotros, quiere pasar a verla mientras no está en el colegio, y sabes cómo es tu hermano, así que Albus decidió acompañarlo.

— ¿Entonces cuando llegaran?

— No sé, por el momento creen que pasaran la noche de hoy en la mansión Malfoy, pero llegarían para la cena de noche buena de mañana, a menos que pase algo más.

Al llegar a casa y saludar a su papá se dio cuenta que él ya sabía que Albus y Scorpius estaban juntos en la mansión Malfoy visitando a la abuela del último.

Una vez en su dormitorio, decidió que debería de estar feliz, porque tendría un día libre de Scorpius Malfoy — aunque fuera por la salud de su abuela—, antes de tener que aguantárselo durante todas las vacaciones de fin de año.

Pero algo muy dentro de ella, decía que no estaba contenta con que él no hubiese llegado directamente a su casa, pero prefirió ignorar aquello, y pensó que era porque estaba preocupada por la salud de Narcissa Malfoy — aunque no la conocía en persona—.

A pesar de que la salud de Narcissa no estaba tan grave, Scorpius decidió que pasaría las navidades con su familia y muy a su pesar, no ir con los Potter; Albus como buen amigo a la mañana siguiente de su llegada a la mansión Malfoy envió una lechuza a su casa informando el estado de salud de la abuela de Scorpius, junto con una nota en la que comunicaba que ni Scorpius ni él, pasarían la navidades con ellos, pues las pasarían con la familia Malfoy, pero que si estarían para año nuevo.

Los Potter entendieron la posición de su hijo de quedarse con Scorpius. Al fin de cuentas Albus es bastante parecido a su padre — para quien la amistad es muy importante—, y desde que él había entrado a Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy se había convertido en más que un amigo para Albus era una hermano; por lo que la decisión de quedarse acompañando a Scorpius en las navidades no era de extrañar.

En la cena de Noche Buena — que ese año se realizaba en la casa de los Potter—, estaba reunida la gran familia Weasley.

— ¿Y Albus? — pregunto Angelina cuando ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa que habían puesto en el patio trasero para dar acogida a la gran familia.

— Pasando las navidades con Scorpius y su familia — le respondió Ginny.

— ¡Con Malfoy! — Casi grito Ron — ¡Harry! No puedes dejar que tu hijo este en la misma casa que Draco Malfoy

— ¿Y por qué no? — Preguntó retóricamente Harry — a pesar de todo yo no le guardo rencor a Malfoy, y Scorpius es el mejor amigo de Albus.

— Con todo lo que pasamos en la mansión Malfoy, yo nunca dejaría que algunos de mis hijos pasara una noche en esa casa.

— ¡Ron! — Grito Hermione — Se supone que como adultos que somos debemos dejar pasar algunas cosas, y eso ya está olvidado — lo regaño mientras Ron murmuraba por lo bajo —, Además Scorpius es un buen muchacho.

— El chico Malfoy amigo de Albus es igualito a Draco — dijo George, con ganas de aligerar un poco el ambiente, aunque no funciono.

— Ves, hasta George piensa lo mismo que yo.

— Ron, no creo que George se refiera a lo mismo que tú — le regaño Hermione.

— Es cierto Ron, puede que Scorpius sea igualito a Draco, pero eso es físicamente, su personalidad es más parecida a la de Astoria — dijo Ginny defendiendo al amigo de su hijo.

— Y a Narcissa.

— No, con eso ultimo Harry, me relajas.

— Le debo mi vida a muchas personas, y entre esas esta Narcissa Malfoy, por lo que no creo que ella sea una mala persona.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés en los Malfoy? — pregunto Lily cansada de escuchar por que la familia Malfoy es buena o es mala.

— Es cierto papá, ya deja el tema, es obvio que no me dejas pasar una noche en esa casa, de lo contrario estaría allá con Scorpius y con Albus.

— ¡Já! ¿Quién lo diría? La pequeña Rose bromea — dijo burlón James — ¿Lo puedes creer Fred?

— Es cierto Jimmy es increíble saber que nuestra pequeña prima de verdad puede hacer bromas…

— No me parece gracioso tu comentario James. Que no viva haciendo bromas como tú y Fred, no quiere decir que no sepa como divertirme.

Los dos primos se miraron (Fred y James), para después soltar pequeñas risitas, ante la mirada atenta de sus madres.

Después de las primeras charlas la cena de Noche Buena fue bastante tranquila. Aunque Lily no se sintió muy bien durante el tiempo que duró, sentía que faltaba algo, pero no entendía que era.

Esa noche mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño una conocida pero a la vez desconocida lechuza, se sentó en el alfeizar de su ventana. Y aunque intento ignorarla pensando que estaba perdida, descarto aquello cuando vio que tenía una carta amarrada en su pata y tocaba con su pico un poco impaciente su ventana.

Por lo que se levando y abrió la ventana para dejarla pasar, al hacer aquello la lechuza le extendió su pata para que desamarrara la carta.

Lily lo hizo con un poco de desconfianza, pero en cuanto la pelirroja desato la carta aquella hermosa lechuza parda alzo vuelo y se perdió en el negro cielo, ante la atenta mirada de Lily.

_Feliz Navidad Lilian…_

_Espero que de verdad me echaras de menos en la cena de Noche Buena._

_¿Te acuerdas de nuestra última charla? Espero que no lo hayas pedido de navidad, y que por el contrario este en tu lista de deseos de año nuevo._

_Nos vemos_

Lily no podía creer que él tuviera la desfachatez de enviarle una carta, aunque eso más que una carta, era una nota, que tenía como único fin sacarla de sus casillas, lo sabía.

Durante toda la semana Lily estuvo la gran parte del día encerrada en su habitación con un humor de perro, lo cual tenía muy extrañada a toda su familia, pues ella siempre era muy amable y alegre, y aquella conducta era completamente ajena a su estado habitual.

— ¿Sabes que tiene Lily? — preguntó Albus como quien no quiere, mientras se acomodaba apoyando en el tronco del árbol que había en el patio trasero de su casa.

— ¿Y yo por qué debería saber que tiene tu hermana?

Albus lo miro enarcando una ceja, mientras Scorpius se acomodaba aún más en el tronco y lo miraba con una expresión arrogante en su rostro.

— Vamos Scorpius, sabes que Lily es la persona más alegre de esta casa, incluso por encima de James…

— ¿Y? — Lo interrumpió — ¡Es tú hermana Albus!

— Si, tienes razón, pero tú y yo sabemos muy bien, que de los dos, tú eres el que mejor conoce a Lily.

— Eso no es cierto — se apresuró a negar — ¿Cómo la voy a conocer mejor que tú, qué eres su hermano? ¿Qué has vivido con ella toda la vida?

Albus rodo los ojos

— No hables más Scorpius, te hundes tu solo.

— No sé de qué estás hablando.

— Estoy hablando de que en realidad me gustaría saber qué tiene de tan mal humor a Lily.

— Y yo vuelvo y te digo que no tengo por qué saber.

— Esa es la palabra correcta _no tienes, _pero estoy seguro de que sabes.

— ¿y por qué según tu yo sé que la tiene con ese humor de perros con el que anda tu hermana?

— Scorpius, dicen que me parezco mucho a mi papá, pero eso claramente es en lo físico, porque si fuera en mi forma de pensar no estaría en Slytherin contigo.

— Al grano Albus.

— El caso es que yo no soy tonto, y sé que sientes por mi hermanita más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir en voz alta.

Scorpius al escuchar hablar a Albus abrió los ojos al máximo y sintió que se le cerraba la garganta.

— Albus yo… — intento decir pero Albus lo interrumpió.

— No, déjame terminar, no soy el único que sabe, James también se dio cuenta, Rose lo sabe, y creo que hasta mi mamá lo sabe, pero ese no es el caso.

— No te entiendo Albus, se más claro.

— El caso es que creo que Lily te corresponde, tú eres el único capaz de trastornar a Lily, la conoces mejor que nosotros mismo — Scorpius lo iba a interrumpir pero Albus no lo dejo y siguió hablando —. Cuando James nos enseñó el mapa, lo hizo para que nosotros lo utilizáramos en algo medianamente parecido al huso que él le daba, con lo que James no conto, fue en que yo no soy de hacer bromas como él y menos tú que eras prefecto en ese entonces.

— Albus vuelvo y te repito, al grano, estás diciendo muchas cosas que ya se, y nos hemos alejado del tema principal de esta conversación.

Albus suspiró y observo a su amigo, todavía sin entender porque no había sido capaz de hablar con Lily y por el contrario vivían peleando, pero eso tenía que cambiar antes de que se acabara el año.

No iba a perder una apuesta con su hermano, sobre su mejor amigo, y más cuando James no era amigo de Scorpius.

— Olvida el tema del mal humor de Lily.

— Pero tú dijiste que…

— Olvida lo que yo dije, Merlín esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. — dijo mirando al cielo para después volver a clavar su verde mirada en su amigo — Retomando la idea de mis pensamientos, Scorpius, el mapa, lo utilizas más tú que yo, mejor dicho es más tuyo que mío — Cuando vio que lo iba a intentar interrumpir nuevamente, se apresuró a continuar — y eso no me molesta, el caso es que la única utilidad que le encuentras al mapa es saber dónde está Lily en cualquier momento y no me lo puedes negar Rose me conto que tú siempre vez el mapa en las guardias nocturnas de Premios Anules, y cuando aparece el nombre de Lily por fuera de su habitación, corres a buscarla.

— Las cosa no son así Al…

— Calla Scorpius, el mal humor de mi hermana siempre es después de sus encuentros nocturnos.

— Yo no tengo la culpa de que tú hermana este de mal humor, y pensé que habías dicho que olvidáramos el tema del humor de Lilian.

— Cambie de parecer… Además sé que el humor Lily esconde algo más.

— Albus enserio.

— Enserio Scorpius, somos amigos, por qué te empeñas en ocultarme que Lily te tiene de cabeza, a pesar de que contigo se porta tan mal.

Scorpius miro a su amigo, él tenía razón, estaba enamorado de Lily, pero a pesar de que no era muy propio de él tenía miedo a lo que pensara su familia — no es lo mismo ser amigo de Albus, que ser novio de Lily Potter—; a que Lily no sintiera lo mismo por él. Además de que una relación entre los dos sería demasiado difícil de llevar pues la relación entre sus familias no era la mejor y aunque Harry Potter parecía no tener rencor para con su padre, tal parece que el sentimiento no se extiende con toda la familia de Lily, y el mejor ejemplo de eso era Ron Weasley, el padre de Rose, el cual parecía que se tragaba un limón entero cada que él entraba a la misma habitación.

— Tu hermana no siente lo mismo por mí. — dijo, aunque no le confirmo exactamente a su amigo que estaba enamorado de Lily, si le dio a entender y para Albus estaba bastante claro — Me odia.

— Lily, no te odia, me atrevería a decir que siente lo mismo por ti. — insistió Albus.

— ¿Cómo lo podrías asegurar?

— Mi mamá dice que es así, y yo le creo.

La expresión de terror que cruzo por la cara de Scorpius al saber que Ginny Potter sabía lo que sentía por su hija, divirtió bastante a Albus.

— Acabas de confirmarme que tu mamá si sabe que siento algo por tu hermana — Eso aumento la diversión de Albus, pero decidió ignorarlo.

— Tú y mi hermana estarán juntos antes de que se acabe el año.

— Pero el año se acabara en…

— James no es el único que tiene mente rápida — dijo interrumpiendo a Scorpius y ganándose una extraña mirada por parte de su amigo — Tú déjame a mí, y por tu integridad física más te vale que Lily y tu sean novios antes de que el año termine.

— ¿por qué?

— Larga historia, enfócate en conquistar a mi hermana antes de que termine el año.

— Lily cariño ¿por qué no te has arreglado?

— No tengo ganas de bajar mamá

— Lily es la última cena del año — insistió Ginny — Además mañana tienes que regresar al colegio

— De verdad mamá, no estoy de humor para bajar.

— vamos Lils has estado de mal humor desde el día de navidad y no entiendo por qué

— No es nada mamá

Ginny la vio demostrándole que no le creía y sonrió.

— Bueno Lily, de verdad a todos nos gustaría que bajaras para la cena, George, dijo que traería un pequeño show de juegos pirotécnicos para cuando den las doce.

Lily suspiro ante el intento de su madre para que bajara a la cena que así como para la cena de noche buena, esta se realizaría en su casa.

Era cierto que estaba de mal humor, pero en general estaba enojada con ella misma, por dejar que le afectaran los comentarios burlescos que había escuchado de parte de James, sobre Scorpius.

— Ah, por cierto Lily, Albus y Scorpius llegaron esta mañana después del desayuno.

— ¿Ya llego Scorpius? — fue la respuesta inconsciente de Lily, haciendo que Ginny sonriera por el despiste de su hija.

— Si, TÚ hermano, y SÚ amigo llegaron unas horas antes del almuerzo, pero como no bajaste a almorzar no tuviste la oportunidad de cruzarte con ellos.

— Hace un rato baje y no los vi.

— Salieron, no eres la única que se está comportando extraño.

— ¿A qué te refieres mamá?

— Scorpius es un buen muchacho, pero tiene una apariencia bastante… — hizo una pausa buscando la palabra correcta — Decaída, parece incluso deprimido.

— Entonces…

— Al principio pensé que se debía a la enfermedad de su abuela Narcissa.

— ¿Pero ella está mejor no?

— Claro que esta mejor, es por eso que no entiendo por qué, esta tan decaído, hasta tu padre se dio cuenta del anormal comportamiento de Scorpius ¿lo puedes creer? El caso es que no parece él de lo decaído que esta — se quedó callada le dio una última mirada a su hija y se dirigió a la puerta, pero allí la volvió a mirar para descubrir que estaba como pensativa, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y antes de salir de la habitación para continuar con los preparativos de la cena de año nuevo volvió hablar aunque no sabía si Lily le estaba poniendo cuidado o no —, pero sé que tu hermano Albus sabe la razón — dio un gran suspiro y continuo — Espero que bajes.

— ¡Hey Albus! — dijo Lily cuando bajo para la cena, y al verlo solo decido acercase.

— ¡Lily! Mamá dijo que era muy probable que no bajaras.

— Ehhh… si, pero me aburría arriba yo sola, por lo que decidí bajar.

— Eso veo Lily — dijo Albus divertido ante el obvio comentario de su hermana, mientras ella rodaba los ojos.

— Albus y tú amigo Malfoy ¿se quedó con su familia? — Pregunto intentando parecer despreocupada pero no engaño a su hermano.

— No… Scor viajo conmigo, pero está en algún lugar.

— Me estás diciendo que no sabes dónde está tu amigo.

— y desde cuando acá tu estas tan interesada en saber ¿dónde está Scorpius?

— Ehhh… — tartamudeo mientras se le ocurría algo — ¿Es Obvio no?

— La verdad no Lily —le respondió bastante divertido.

— Por Merlín, pues para saber en qué lado de la casa puedo estar, sin tropezármelo.

— Ya, en tal caso, los jardines son un muy buen lugar, dudo mucho que él se pasee por allá. — le respondió sonriendo.

— Gracias Albus — dijo Lily para después salir corriendo en dirección al patio trasero de su casa, bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos hermanos.

— ¡Soy una tonta! — grito Lily cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos de todos.

— No lo eres — dijo una voz que la espanto, pero al mirar a su alrededor no vio a nadie.

— Y ahora me estoy volviendo loca, genial simplemente genial — siguió divagando ella sola — Lilian Luna Potter por qué simplemente no te quedaste callada, no, tenías que preguntar por él, qué tonta… Maldito Scorpius Malfoy te odio.

— Que lastima Lilian porque yo no — dijo una suave voz en su oído

— ¡Malfoy! — Grito asustada — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Pasando las fiestas de fin de año con tu familia Lilian — le dijo como si le explicara algo a una niña pequeña.

— Eres un idiota Malfoy, me refería aquí en el jardín.

— ¡Ahhh! Debes de ser más explícita en tus preguntad — le dijo con una sonrisa divertida—, en ese caso, vine a preguntarte si pensaste en tus deseos de año nuevo — dijo con una expresión seria, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de ella.

— Me vas a decir sí o no, qué estás haciendo aquí.

— ¿Por qué te interesa? — le preguntó, a él simplemente le gustaba sacar de sus casillas a la pelirroja Potter, pero como en esta ocasión no quería discutir con ella continuo hablando, antes de que ella le contestara — Mira, de verdad vine a saber tus deseos de año nuevo.

— ¿Otra vez con eso Malfoy? — dijo con todo aburrido por su respuesta.

— Si Lilian, es más te propongo un trato.

— ¿un trato?

— Si, en un pergamino, escribirás tus deseos de año nuevo, y en otro yo haré lo mismo.

— ¿Con qué fin?

— ¿No es obvio?

— No Malfoy, no es obvio.

— Mira después de escribir nuestros deseos los intercambiaremos y media hora antes de que se acabe el año, los leeremos si hay algún deseo que podamos cumplir, y lo deseemos, lo haremos, si por el contrario no los compartimos, lo olvidaremos.

— ¿Cómo lo olvidaremos?

— Haremos como si no hubiésemos leído nada

— Eso no es tan fácil Malfoy.

— Claro que sí, tu hermano Albus hace un excelente Obliviate.

— ¿Un Obliviate?

— Claro Lilian, si no compartimos los recuerdos del otro ¿qué razón hay para recordarlos?

— No estoy segura de eso Malfoy

— Vamos Lilian… ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

— Yo no le temo a nada Malfoy

— Entonces por qué no aceptas mi trato.

Ella lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, le tenía miedo a quedar en ridículo, pero había algo en la mirada gris de Scorpius que le daba valor y no entendía por qué, así que respiro hondo, y dijo las palabras de las que esperaba no se fuera arrepentir, igualmente podía mentir en alguno de los deseos de año nuevo ¿no?

— Esta bien Malfoy acepto tu trato — dijo mientras veía la sonrisa de Scorpius crecer. — Pero tienes que prometer que si no compartimos los deseos, Albus nos hará inmediatamente el Obliviate.

— Claro Lilian, ya hable con Albus, sobre esto, y él dijo que lo haría si era antes de la media noche, él no nos ayudara si es después de las doce.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tratos externos a esto, que hice con Albus, entonces ¿Aceptas?

— Antes de medianoche, lo tengo

— Genial — dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba uno de los pergaminos encantados, de verdad esperaba que la idea de Albus funcionase — Toma.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Lily con reticencia a aceptar.

— El pergamino, para que escribas tus deseos — fue la simple respuesta que dio Scorpius

— ¿Y tú pergamino?

— En la habitación de Albus, ya escribí mis deseos.

— Tan confiado estabas de que aceptaría — dijo con un poco de rencor.

— No, solo soy prevenido.

— De acuerdo… — dijo sin estar muy convencida — dame eso, voy a escribir mis deseos ahora mismo.

Scorpius con una sonrisa le tendió el pergamino, a ella, aunque todavía no estaba muy segura de que iba a escribir, ya que sus verdaderos deseos no se los pensaba contar a Scorpius Malfoy, ni en un millón de años.

— Lilian en este mismo lugar a las once y media en punto, no lo olvides… Ah! Y no cambies el pergamino lo sabré.

— Claro que no Malfoy.

Sentada frente a su escritorio Lily leía una y otra vez lo que había escrito y de verdad estaba tentada a cambiar el pergamino, y escribir otra serie de deseos, e ignorar la advertencia de Scorpius, hasta que vio los pequeños escudos que parecían pertenecer al pergamino, uno era el escudo de la familia Malfoy, y el otro era el escudo de Slytherin; un pergamino sin esas marcas de darían la satisfacción a Malfoy de saber que ella había cambiado el pergamino.

Suspiro nuevamente, no lo podía hacer, tendría que entregarle aquel pergamino y soportar la vergüenza hasta que Albus hiciera el Obliviate.

La cena no la había disfrutado y sabía que todos se habían dado cuenta, pues estuvo anormalmente callada, la verdad es que la ansiedad la carcomía, quería que se acabara el año rápidamente.

Antes de que el reloj marcara las 11:30 vio que Scorpius se paraba de su asiento, y hacia ademanes de despedirse de su hermano y su prima, Lily interpreto aquello como la señal para salir también al patio trasero, intento salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero muchos lo hicieron

— Que puntual Lilian

— Entre más rápido terminemos esto mejor ¿no crees?

— ¿Por qué tan ansiosa?

— Por nada — dijo rápidamente — toma — le dijo mientras extendía su pergamino — Ahora dame el tuyo.

— ¿Cuál es el afán?

— quiero terminar esto rápido, así que… tu pergamino Malfoy.

— Claro toma — dijo con aparente tranquilidad mientras ella tomaba el pergamino para leerlo rápidamente — solo una cosa que quiero que sepas algo, antes de leerlos.

— ¿Cuál es?

— Primero que nada espero me perdones de verdad

— ¿Por qué tendría yo que perdonarte?

— Los pergaminos están encantados, ambos, en el que tu escribiste, y en el que yo escribí

— ¿Cómo? — casi grito, y abrió sus ojos como platos.

— Si, tienen un encantamiento, con el fin de que solo se pueda escribir los deseos que salen de nuestro corazón, con excepción del primero creo.

— Me engañaste Malfoy — lo acusó.

— No, omití información que es distinto.

— Es lo mismo, no… — pero él la interrumpió.

— Era para evitar engaños.

— Escribí cosas que en realidad no quería escribir. — dijo Lili aterrada, pensando en lo que había escrito.

— No, escribiste lo que tu corazón te dijo que escribieras, aunque tu mente no quisiera que lo hicieras.

— … — Lily estaba sin palabras ante aquello, aunque eso explicaba muchas cosas.

— Como estas muda y ya discutimos esto, empezaré a leer yo.

Al decir esto y con Lily aterrada ahora más que antes por que con esa nueva declaración, no le podría decir que era una broma.

_Deseos de año nuevo por Lily Luna Potter_

— Bonito título Lilian

— Eres un idiota Malfoy

El ignoro el insulto y siguió leyendo

_Que Scorpius por lo que más quiera deje de llamarme Lilian_

— Mmmm no sé, déjame pensarlo, te lo diré mas tarde.

_Saber por qué Scorpius siempre sabe dónde encontrarme, cuando no estoy en mi sala común._

_Saber que secreto de James sabe él que yo no._

— Bueno el segundo te lo puedo cumplir con el tercero, pero para eso necesitamos autorización de James, y él no quiere que sepas hasta finalizar el año escolar, por lo que tendrás que esperar como mínimo hasta mayo.

_Saber que siente él por mí._

Al leer aquel deseo Scorpius enarco una ceja, logrando que Lily se sonrojara.

_Que el sienta por mí, lo mismo que yo siento por él._

_Qué nunca se olvide mí._

_Poder empezar siendo su amiga._

_Después, lograr ser mucho más que su amiga._

_Qué él no me vea como una hermanita menor._

_Que nunca más me trate con la misma indiferencia, con la que me trato al principio del año escolar._

_Qué podamos estar juntos mucho tiempo._

_Saber cómo se siente ser besada por él._

— Lily yo… — Scorpius estaba sin palabras y ella tan avergonzada que Lily opto por leer el pergamino de él antes de que dijera que ninguno de esos deseos él los podía cumplir, porque ella siempre seria la hermanita menor que no tenía.

— No importa leerle los tuyos.

_Deseo:_

_Que Lilian me llame por mi nombre de vez en cuando, Malfoy todo el tiempo aburre._

_Que deje de comportarse con una perra conmigo._

_Que no me odie._

_Que me ame como yo lo hago_

_Que me dejara formar parte de su vida._

_Poder estar con ella mucho tiempo durante mis últimos 6 meses en Hogwarts._

_Que Albus tenga razón y ella de verdad sienta algo por mí._

_Que se deje abrazar por mi_

_Qué se dejara besar mucho por mi_

_Poder estar con ella el resto de mis días._

_Que ella acepte por el momento ser mi novia, más delante, de pronto algo más._

_Que James no me mate por meterme con su hermanita._

—Malfoy… ¿Esto es cierto?

— Ambos pergaminos estaban hechizados, además nunca escribiría algo que no es cierto.

— Tu… ¿En verdad estás enamorado de mí? — preguntó, pues todavía no lo creía.

— Pensé que era obvio al leer mis deseos — dijo poniendo un toque de humor en su voz

— Pero tu sales con Rose — insistió ella.

— ¿Qué idioteces dices?

— No son idioteces, el último día de clases, del año anterior, escuche que hablabas con uno de los gemelos, compañero de casa tuyo, y le decías que su relación era prohibida, que sus tíos eran muy celosos y que Ron Weasley haría hasta lo imposible para que la relación no prosperara.

Scorpius la escuchaba mientras recordaba a que conversación se refería ella y al recordarla soltó una carcajada que ofendió a Lily.

— Eres tonta Lilian — dijo cuándo calmo su risa — tus padres no te enseñaron que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones a hurtadillas.

— Fue sin querer — se excuso

— Da igual, yo no hablaba de Rose, hablaba de ti tonta.

— Pero tú dijiste.

— ¿Te tengo que recordar que tú tienes los mismo tíos que ella?

Lily se quedó callada un momento analizando la nueva información que recibía.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me amas? — logro decir la pelirroja al cabo de unos minutos, mientras Scorpius sonreirá.

— Como tú a mí, no es así pelirroja.

— Es interesante saber esto — dijo mientras Scorpius se acercaba a ella.

— ¿Sabes? Podemos empezar a cumplir deseos mutuamente — dijo a centímetros la boca de Lily — por ejemplo hay uno que habla de un beso y yo tengo uno sobre besos y otro sobre abrazos ¿qué dices?

Lily no necesita más para cruzar sus brazos sobre los hombros de Scorpius para así acercarlo hacia su boca, y que por fin se pudieran besar, olvidándose de todo, de donde estaban, de quienes lo podían estar viendo de todo hasta que escucharon como alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

— Valla, parece que el Obliviate, no será necesario.

— Tienes razón, no será necesario, —dijo Scorpius separándose unos pocos centímetros de Lily — ahora si no te importa, y eres tan amable de largarte Albus. — dijo enojado por la interrupción

— De acuerdo, ya me voy, no te alteres, me alegro por ambos, ya era hora — y sin decir más Albus dejo a los tortolitos, mientras corría a la casa a buscar a su hermano James, antes de que se acabara el año.

— Ahora, señorita Potter, sería tan amable de cumplir otro de mis deseos.

— Claro señor Malfoy ¿Cuál sería ese deseos?

— ¿Serias mi novia?

— ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia Scorpius! — grito Lily, logrando que todos los que estaban en la casa la escucharan.

Dentro de la casa el primero que corrió al patio trasero para ver qué pasaba fue James, que al ver que su hermanita y el rubio amigo de Albus, se estaban besando, lo único que hizo fue gemir no podía creer que hubiese perdido una apuesta con Albus.

Todos veían la enternecedora escena, algunos con sonrisas en sus rostros, otros no tanto, pero de eso los implicados no se daban cuenta, para ellos el mundo se resumía a ellos dos.

Se separaron para tomar aire, justo cuando, se empezaron a escuchar los juegos artificiales, dando la bienvenida al nuevo año.

— Feliz año nuevo Lils.

— Feliz año nuevo Scor.

Dijeron para volver a darse un tierno beso, ya después afrontarían a sus familias, pero ese instante y con juegos artificiales a sus espaldas, ese momento era solo de ellos dos.

De igual forma todavía tenían una vida entera para hablar.

Y pensar que por fin estaban juntos, gracias a unos deseos de año nuevo.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta historia, la verdad me costo mucho hacerlo, pero al final me gusto, y espero que a ustedes tambien...**

**Merezco algún comentario?**

**nos leemos en otra ocasión.**

**Diana... ;)**


End file.
